


A Helping Hand.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: birthday fics for lahiffed. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Nino is a great boyfriend :), The gdov aren't really that bad, also, but I put the warning just in case, it just talks about scratches and stuff/injuries, ninette, there's a blood tw/mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Taken from a prompt from Tumblr: "You need help." for @lahiffed. Happy late birthday!





	A Helping Hand.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lahiffed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahiffed/gifts).



> HI! Happy late birthday! I'm sorry it took a while, but I hope you enjoy it! I'll write you a Chlonette fic next, but happy late birthday! (I'm really sorry for the delay!)

* * *

She came staggering through his door once he opened it, her clothes torn and scratches everywhere his eyes could see.

“Nino, do you...do you have a macaroon or a c-cookie?” Marinette panted and Nino was horrified. What had happened to her?

“Marinette, you can’t go anywhere looking like death’s knocking on your door.” Nino tried to lead her to his couch, but she refused, pushing him aside and she almost lost her balance.

“I’m fine!” She insisted, and tried to go back out the door, but failed and would have tasted the floor, if Nino hadn’t caught her.

“Dudette, you need help.” Nino carried her in his arms and he could see her eyes rolling backwards and she began to mutter incoherent words under her breath. "I'm going to help you, babe."

“I’m perfectly fine.” Marinette giggled and Nino shook his head. She was injured and he couldn’t allow her to leave like that. He noticed a tiny red circle poking out of her purse and nearly dropped Marinette when it came whizzing out of her bag.

“I’m Tikki, Marinette’s cat. Don’t panic, but we can both agree that the most important thing right now is to help Marinette, right?” The red cat (he doubted it was a cat, but he could get to that later) followed him as he laid Marinette down on his couch as gently as he could and ran to get the first aid-kit from his restroom. 

She was bleeding, but it wasn’t too severe that she had to go to the hospital. She had a fever, and once Nino got her all cleaned up, he helped her sit up so she could swallow some pills to bring it down. “Stay with me. I’m scared.”

She sounded like a child, but Nino happily obliged, not wanting her to be alone while she was sick and injured. His girlfriend had a hard time accepting help, even when she clearly needed it. She rested her head on his lap and her fever seemed to have gone down after half an hour or so. She didn’t speak, but just gazed up at him in wonder until she fell asleep. 

* * *

Tikki explained to him that it was a nasty akuma and even after the lucky charm had managed to clean her up for the most part, it left her with a couple of bruises, scratches and a huge headache and fever. He understood she was Ladybug and even if it had been difficult to process, thinking about how she put her life at risk every day, he understood. And he couldn’t see any other person in Paris filling that role that she did, Paris’s everyday superhero, with or without the costume.

Nino stroked his girlfriend’s hair back from her face with his fingers tenderly. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks filled with a light pink blush. He saw the freckles that were splattered across her skin like stars and he softened, seeing her so relaxed. He took off his headphones and went through his playlists on his phone to find her favorite song. He placed his headphones over her ears and pressed play, watching a small smile spread across her lips as she slept.

* * *


End file.
